1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an electrical device mounting structure on a motorcycle, wherein an electrical device is mounted on the vehicle body or a member connected to the vehicle body via a support member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model No. 2549173 (JP '173) discloses a structure in which a support member for supporting an electrical device is secured to the vehicle body or a member connected to the vehicle body. In the structure disclosed by JP '173, vibrations of the vehicle body due to the motorcycle traveling on a road and operational vibrations of a motorcycle engine are undesirably transmitted to the electrical device.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-237762 (JP '762) discloses a structure in which an entire support member for supporting an electrical device is mounted to the vehicle body or a member connected to the vehicle body via a resilient member. In the structure disclosed by JP '762, vibrations transmitted from the vehicle body to the electrical device are absorbed by the resilient member, but when an operator operates a switch operating element mounted on the electrical device, such as a button, a knob, a dial, or the like, a large part of the operator's operating force is also absorbed by the resilient member, wherein a weakened feeling of rigidity results, which deteriorates the operational feeling to the operator.